Alone
by keii-hk
Summary: About Hao's past, Keii kinda mixed the anime and manga together so it might have spoilers. Lots centering hao's thought R&R onegai! ONE-SHOT


**ALONE**

Keii: Keii just got Mankin vol. 26! And page 125 has a picture of Hao crying, and the page before that was Hao's past. Then Keii decided to write this ^______^

Chibi Hao: How about the fic you left at cliffhanger?

Keii: Etou... After Keii watch Mankin and Species

Chibi Yoh: Species is scary...

Chibi Hao: SCARY GOOD!

Keii: Alien is scarier...

Chibi Hao: YEAH!!! I WANNA WATCH ALIEN AGAIN!!

Keii & Chibi Yoh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~sobs and shivers~

Chibi Hao: -_________________________________________- Anyway Keii don't own Mankin, if she do I'll be a goody-baddy guy 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaasan"

 I still remember that day, when I walked home from fishing. All I see is kaasan's dead body. By that time I was still young, and I not know the meaning of death...

"Where are you going?" 

"To ojiisan's place"

"Alone?"

"Yeah"

"How about your okaasan"

"Kaasan hate me, she won't talk to me anymore"

With that the boy stared at him with grave eyes.

"Really? Maybe she just don't hear you"

_How can she not?_ The boy thought 

"I shook her, I shouted, I cried, she didn't hear me, she just stayed sleeping covered in red liquid stuff"

The man looked shock.

"Your okaasan wanna answer you but she can't, she've gone to the afterlife" 

"Why didn't she take me with her?"

"She don't want you to go there yet, but I bet she miss you"

"Then why can't I go with her now?"

"I can't explain, because Kami-sama thinks you're not ready to go yet"

"Does Kami-sama hate me?"

"Of course not! Kami-sama loves you!"

"Then how come he won't let me?"

The man sighed.

"You better get going now"

The boy nodded and he turned to go.

_No one wants me, not even Kaasan...Not even Kami-sama_

Rain began to fall

_No one love me_

The boy sat under the tree for some shelter

_I don't need anyone_ he thought with passionate anger

_I just need myself, myself and my thought, yes, that's all I ever need, that's all I need... _voices screamed in his head. 

After traveling, he reached his gramps house. He began training under him. But somehow he know, he's_ alone_

_I shall be the mighty _is his thought, but is it really his will?

Isn't his will to be loved?

Isn't it to be with his okaasan?

Isn't it a place that accepts him for who he is?

Later on he found out...

His mom want him to live, his mom still loves him, only...

She had passed away...

He trained hard to be a shaman. 

He thought that then the world would accept him

Man, was he wrong

"My, what could we do without you Asakura-san" they gave him that smile.

"It is a pleasure"

In their minds, Hao could hear it, all those...

_'He's inhuman!'_ one thought passionately

_'Fancy, hearing it from the demon himself'_ another kept that thought to himself

_Inhuman, demon himself_, it kept echoing in his head, no matter how hard he tried to keep it out, no matter how hard...

No matter how hard he tried to be accepted...

All he had is himself, his thought, and the nature

Then human destroyed the nature

Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute

Human kept destroying it! All he has except himself, all he have...

All he has...

Is gone... All gone, just because of them

_'Humans, stupid human, I should never had help them, they had to be destroyed'_ he thought fiercely as he watched the humans chopped down some trees.

All they can do is taking gifts from the nature,

Never once thought about returning its kindness

Not once thought to understand it

**_THEY NEED TO DISAPPEAR!_**

Never thought... 

He'll think like that

Never thought he's doing what he's doing now

Blood splashed on his face

_No... I must not do this..._ a part of his heart called

But the other side that said _They__ all must die is far too strong, slowly the other voice in his heart disappeared_

Now all he's feeling is anger and the will to destroy

And that's about it

No one tried to reached for him and make him realize

After all he is...

**_Alone..._**

****

A/N

Keii: There, another short one-shot by me

Chibi Hao: You had forgotten how to write a good angst fic

Chibi Yoh: ^^;; Daijoubu

Keii: Anyway! Review onegai? Onegai?


End file.
